


Found

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lisanna, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: While packing up their things, Lisanna finds something they thought was lost.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Lisanna is nonbinary in this, and uses they/them pronouns. Enjoy!

As with many things in one's life, if once lost, it would eventually be found again. Even at the most unexpected of times. Such as in the middle of packing up one's own belongings before moving into a nice house with their girlfriend.

"Oh, my tunic!" Lisanna exclaimed, holding out a frilly white piece of material in front of them. "I thought I lost this forever."

"Are you talking about that frilly tunic that you wore all the time?" Lucy asked as she turned her head from the bookshelf as she picked up a large stack of books. "And when I wanted to wash it, you acted all pouty, that tunic?"

They were in their shared bedroom of Lucy's apartment. Lisanna was rummaging through the closet, and Lucy was going through the bookshelf. Lisanna thought it was hilarious that Lucy had a bookshelf in both the bedroom and living room, but Lucy just said she had too many books and would rather not sell them.

"Well, do you blame me, it was one of my favourite things to wear. It never tore," Lisanna said, neatly folding the piece of clothing. They looked up towards Lucy and smirked. "And don't deny you thought I looked hot in it."

"Well, yes, you did look quite attractive in it," Lucy admitted, her cheeks lightly flushed. "Anyway, didn't you also find those boots you thought you lost? They were covered by that old jumper of yours, wasn't it?"

"Yes! And it was a horror trying to find something to replace them, too," Lisanna said with a sigh. They placed their tunic in a box filled with other clothing and moved in front of Lucy, grabbing a stack of books from her hold.

"Thanks, love," Lucy said, and placed a light kiss on Lisanna's lips after placing the books into an empty box. "Honestly, I can get muscles just from carrying those books alone."

"They are heavier than they look," Lisanna laughed, and moved to slump on the bed. They bounced for just a moment, but didn't move. "Ugh, we've only been doing this for a few hours, but it feels like days."

"Yes, moving places is a lot more work than you think," Lucy said as she moved to lie next to Lisanna on the bed. "But it's all worth it, in the end, when we start living in the place we've been dreaming about."

"Yeah, you're right," Lisanna smiled at Lucy, their hand moving to join their lover's. "And it'll just be the two of us, together."

"Together," Lucy said, her fingers interlacing with Lisanna's and returned their smile. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
